The Chinese Assassin
by Noswald
Summary: the story of a boy and his life of being an assassin in china from the year 1890


**Hey everybody, when searching for a good assassin's creed fan fic, there would be always some sort of oc stories that always with the main character and nothing original so after doing some research I think I made a pretty ok fic . And sorry if I'm not historically accurate.**

**Also criticism are most welcomed**

**

* * *

**

Beijing,China 1890.

Some dusty slum in the city.

"Ting zhi , qing bie zai da ta!." (Stop, please stop hitting him!) I said. But why would they listen to me besides not understanding my language, I was a poor nameless boy wearing dirty clothes in a slum.

Two western soldiers were hurting my friend for no reason , their faces were cold and heartless. "Shut Up" said one of the soldiers. "You dirty little kid go and play your toy or something." Said the other one.

They continued to hurt my friend so I bitted the soldier's leg ,well as best as I could though but it work.

"Ouch! You little bitch you're going to get it." Said the soldier.

I quickly ran for it hoping to draw them away, "Come back here you bastard, Barker come on we gotta get that kid."

It didn't take long for them to follow me, so I started to climb up the nearby roof tops, the soldiers soon followed."You aren't getting away you little shit."

I reached the edge of the building ,but the next building was further then I expected so I was stuck, I turned around to see if there was another way but all I saw was the soldiers.

"Think ya could get away from us did ya lad." The soldiers then gave a sucker punch to the stomach,I tired to fight back but they were to strong. Next thing I knew I was hanging on the edge of the building.

"Hey look barker, the kid's trying to get down ha ha ha, let's help him shall we?" the soldier said with a sarcastic tone. They started to step on my fingers ,the pain was too much and lost my grip, luckily I landed on a cart of carpets.

The men jumped down too about to land the finishing blow on me, "don't worry you won't feel a thing." The soldiers were about to strike me with they're gun, suddenly I saw a shadow of an eagle or birds that appeared in the sky then it got bigger.

Suddenly the one of the soldiers drop to the ground and that eagle shadow was a man, the man's left hand was on the soldier's neck."Ah monster!" shouted the remaining soldier. The man then pulled out a dagger from his waist and slashed the other soldier's neck.

The strange man then looked at me, he was wearing very weird clothing.

He was wearing white clothes with some leather armor on his chest, he also had white strips of cloth on the sides of his waist that extended to his knees which also had leather padding on it and a hood covering his face, there was a red sash hanging around his brown belt. He wore brown boots and there were red strips of cloth no his back. His arm had some sort of gauntlet on that had a strange symbol that looked like the Chinese character for man but there looked like phoenix wings on the sides while the phoenix's head in the middle.

(English speaking mode)

"Thank you kind sir" I said.

The man was silent.

"I-" before finishing that sentence I remembered my friend was still at the slum.

I sprinted back to slum, but when I got there he was still there laying on the ground.

"Hey buddy, the soldiers are gone now, come on get up." I said.

There was no respond, his body didn't move, no air come from his nose and his eyes were lifeless.

"I see bye-bye then." I said.

The white man appeared before me again. The man then came closer to my friend's body. "wo bu zhi dao ni shi shui, dan qing an xi."(I don't know who you were, but please rest in peace) he said while helping to close my friend's eyes.

Then the man helped me to carry my friend's body and buried him somewhere out in the plains. After placing some incense on his grave.

"Hey mister, please teach my how to fight." I said.

The man was still silent but he was staring at me.

"I want to know how to defend myself like you did so please."

The man then finally said something.

"What of your family?" he said.

"I have no family me and my friend were just thieves."

"Do you have a name?" said the man.

I shook my head.

"I see then I shall give the name Qian Li which means potential."

I raised my head with a smile on my face.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes "I said.

The man smiled and the grabed my hand while he lead me to my destiny.

* * *

**Ok that it for the first chapter so please leave comments or if you're a bioshock fan check out my other story and comment on that.**

**Oh and if you could draw or know someone whose good at drawing please can you make or ask the person to help draw out my assassin character because I suck at it….also I can't pay for it. **


End file.
